The amazing adventures of a Mythical Hero and it's confusing Gender
by Pepebomb
Summary: A Fanfic of a Fancfic based on My Amazing Hero Quirk is ruining my Gender identity from KSLcross a Young boy gifted with the ability to Use the Power of hero's from a Age beyond Quirks and interact with em but most important "Why does everyone think i'm a chick?"
1. The Hero of Miracles Chiba Hinata

**As Your probably wondering this is indeed a Retelling and Somewhat continuation of "KSLcross:My amazing Hero Quirk is Ruining my Gender indentity**

i**t's all up if he is still going to upload that story or not, and while i tried to get his official Approval for this He hasn't answer my PM in 2 months so i'll consider that he isn't in the site**

**so consider this a fanfic of a fanfic**

**I don't own The Fate series nor My Hero Academia,and the Original concept of this story belongs to KSLcross not me**

**_"LINE BREAK"_**

**_THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF A MYTHICAL HERO AND IT'S CONFUSING GENDER CHAPTER 1:The Hero Of Miracles Chiba Hinata_**

"Wow"

"Crack..Crack..Crack"

"that looks awesome Kacchan"

"can you control them"

"that sure is the quirk of a strong hero isn't it"

"no doubt about,i am little envious of it myself"

"c'mom it's just a kid"

"alright,alright"

**_inside a all around normal pre school in the busy city of mustafa a 4 year old blond boy is showing of his newly awakened quirk_**

**_a daily ocurrence in the life of most people in the world as no sane kid on earth can hold down the excitment of finally unlocking his quirk the one true thing that truly makes them special in the world_**

**_but this isn't about that boy it's about someone else who's in a much more important matter_**

"Lunch time is for lunch Izuchii we can go see Kachan's quirk later" a small dark blue haired boy said while he was about to eat a entire handfull of potato chips without care for how they would all fit in his mouth

"But Hina-chan i have a to go to the hospital with my mom later" cried another just as small green haired child trying to take the obnoxiusly large potato chip bag from the other child's hand

those two are Chiba Hinata and Izuku Midoriya two best friends who were right now discussing what is more important between going to cllebrate their other best friends special day or munch on some snacks while in after class

"But i am hungry Izuchii"

"This is your second bag of chips how can you eat even more?" was Izuku wise question while steeping on the first bag of salty snacks

"cause i am hungry, that's how" Izuku seemed to finally reach a limit with the boy and ran from the kid to go talk to the special boy

"Fine i'll go talk with Kacchan alone,...HEY KACCHAN WHAT CAN YOUR QUIRK DO?"

you want to know something intresting?

quirks are sensitive things and specially in the youth,specially strong ones

**"**CRACK-A-**BOOM"**

Katsuki Bakugou's is definetly a strong quirk

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"

"Oh my god,Kacchan killed Midoriya"

"He's bleeding"

"i..i..i am sorry, i really didn't want this!"

"Kids calm down"

"is he ok?"

a quite potent explosion ended up droping right in front of the poor Izuku burning a considerably amount of his face off as a result,and to poor Chiba Hinata that wasn't a good sight not at all

dropping his chips to the floor the young boy went immediatly to his friend side

{What do i do?What do i do? This Is Kacchan's fault isn't it? he should have controlled his quirk better}

"Hi..Hi..Hina-chan is that you?everything is bla..black i can't see anything "

{IT BLINDED HIM}

"my fa..face It hurts Hina chan it really hurts!"said Izuku as he started to toss around everywhere

"it's Ok,Izuchii i am here just calm down!"

{WHAT DO I DO? HE NEED HELP HE REALLY DOES!}

{But can i do anything,he is blind,people can't cure blindness,but izuku can't stay like that,there has to be a way to help him}

{**Do you desire power young one?**}

at that moment his prayer we're answered a by a calm and soothing voice like a mother caring for her child after a tiring day at school

{yes,yes i do}

the boy should feel worried for his friend,confused or even scared by the voice but he was feeling relaxed and answered the question as if it was merely a fact

{**If you gained power what would you do with it?**}

{i would use it to save people,help them and be able to become a hero,i don't want my friend or anyone else to live in pain like this}

{**oh my**** very well then i shall help you, use my power and control all that you need to do**...**is to speak My Name**}

later the boy would tell people of it's scene in confusion not understanding how he reacted ,why he did but that was the day where he first spoke those words,those three simple words that would change his entire life

**_INCLUDE SAINT MARTHA_**

the scene seemed to frezze in front of everyone as golden notes of light sprung from the air and spun around forming a staff as tall as a man covered in gold and sapphire with a golden crucifix at the tip

_"o Lord may thou heal the poor ones with __your light"_

those words were spoken by the boy without his knowledge of what they meant or even why his spoke he felt it was the right words to say at the moment.

and you could tell why immediatly

everyone inside the room felt it a,pleasing sensation that seemed to make them relax and calm down flew through the air in the form of green sparks healing those touched by it

cuts formed by playing outside we're healed

scars from accidents we're healed

traumas from a experience in the past we're healed

izuku's face healed growing new flesh and just as healthy eyes as if they we're never lost

chaos soon erupted in the class kids all swarming over the just awakened boy that wanted nothing more than check on his just healed friend that was being checked on by the teachers

while all of that happened Katsuki Bakugou stared at all dumbfounded confused as the just awakened abilities of his happy-go-lucky friend and most of all terrified of what he almost did to his friend

but soon regular quirk precedure followed and true hell broke lose

healing quirks we're rare extremely rare,having one was already a national treasure for some countries,they were powerfull more powerfull than all forms of modern medicine but even then none of them compared to this

the most powerfull quirk in know before was from the japanese hero Recovery Girl and even then it not only was limited to one person at a time it also was limited to not only healing being unable of limb regrow mental healing was a completely unthinkable area

what Hinata just did was nothing short of a miracle

and miracles like that needed to be protected

Chiba Hinata became a name know by the world in the span of a day and all groups be it good or evil wanted a slice of that miraclous cake

so japanese government took action fast

the boy needed to be protected so they employed not only the first but the second highest ranked pro-hero in the country to ensure that no organisation managed to get Chiba Hinata

"**Specially All for ****one**"

said a skeletal looking man with two bangs coverinf his face that man is All-Might the number one highest ranked pro hero but not worthy of that title anymore after a horrible fight with the afforementioned All for one

"exactly and the reason why we need you hina-chan"said another menber in the room a small furry creature thst goes by the name of Nezu the director of the best heroics high school in japan U.A

"i can't defeat him in this state anymore "

"i can see why"

"If you understand it Then get on with it Already!"

those words were spoken by far more brutish man covered in flames that is the number two pro-hero endeavor who different from all the people in the room appeared furious rather than shocked by the declaration his rival just dropped on him

and with good reason,after all what good would it be to surprass all-might if he isn't in his prime anymore ,but that would change if the newly discovered "miracle kid" had any weight to his name

"I'll do!" before he could even attempt to summons his new quirk

{**You won't be able to**** heal that young one**}

{what? but how? I've been able to heal Izuku eyes?shouldn't it be the same thinf}

{**That is no mere wound it's cursed at your state tackling such a thing is way beyong your capabilities**}

{Bu..Bu..But i need to ! i can't just let All-might in this state}

there was a long silence while Martha thinked long and hard about it

{**There is one way ,but it's not only dangerous it's also way too early for you to attempt that**** i am not even sure the side effects of using it at your age**}

{i have to do it,if there's a way to save all-might then i'll nees to try it}

{**Very well then copy my next words carefully youn.. no _Master_**}

**_INSTALL SAINT MARTHA_**

small sparks of light becamebecame flowing waves of energy engulfing the room with if it's presence, soothing and relaxed all inside of it

a trauma from experience's long gone washed away as if they never happened

small bruises and scars fron battle's in past faded away

and a black mark went away revealing in a cloud of smoke a much healthier and bigger All-Might

"**_Eh_**... **_tsk well...w_****_hile not to sound ungratefull but young chiba weren't you a boy?_**"

"what?"

and then everyone noticed standing in Hinata's place was a busty blue haired woman wearing a very reveling white nun dress with far too much cleavage showing allowing a view of her chest and belly making a cross window with red details,

green gloves and boots coupled with the cross previously summoned staff

even Endavour had to admit there was some unnatural beauty to her and he was sure Hinata would grow into a fine lady jus...**w****hat is he thinking that is a child It isn't even one of your daugthers you dumbass**

while all of that was going on the just child in question just had one reaction to his new found gender-bending and sudden growth

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH"

and insinde a giant decayed temple full of nature and wildlife a young saint just adopted a smile and relaxed posture while she waits for the next time she would be usefull for her new master

"Now i am curious to see who he'll summon next?"

while saying that she opened her eyes to see a fairly high amount of door all with unique symbols in them gleaming with power and anticipation waiting for their time and call

**"Line Break"**

**and it's Wrap**

**honestly really liked writing this and always wanted to have my take on this concept even while the Original story was going on and finally doing it makes me a little giddy**

**also this chapter wasn't that different from the OG besides the way of telling things i didn't add much besides removed somethings so this chapter is a little weaker than the original was about it but i will add more changes in the later chapters**

**_Edit:12/09/2019 the capitalization monster hasbeen deafeted or i hopes so_**


	2. the number one heroine in training?

**so huh it seems there is atleast a passing interest in this weird ass rewrite of a story that makes me really happy to hear**

**also about the grammar well i am up for someone to help me beta read this,so if anyone is interested PM so we can work things out(i would search for one myself but i really don't understand that section of ,sorry)****now onto the next chapter****_Line Break_**

**_The_****_ amazing aventures of a mythical hero and it's confusing gender chapter 2:The number one heroine_****_ in training?_**

oh the beutiful sounds of morning,birds singing,flowers blooming,the relaxing sounds of loud streets,full trains and

**_"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS A BOY BEFORE!"

A certain Chiba Hinata who seems to have woke on the wrong side of the bed today and is now fondling his body as if looking for something in it

_Chiba's residency *Morning*_

"nothing wrong here,nothing wrong there, no oversized meatball on my chest and *looks inside pants* definetly nothing wrong here thank god"

after the little outburst hinata starts to get his morning routine going

starts brushing teeth*

{it's already been ten years since the day i unlocked my quirk but i guess the ideia of getting stuck in a woman's body is really starting to get to me this days *starts to wash his mouth* though i guess that isn't that far from the truth}

after that we are greeted to the sight of a purple eyed girl with shoulder lenght silky smooth hair with a almost divine aura to her that makes it just a sad that such a beuty is actually male

and that is indeed the fourteen years old Chiba Hinata.

alot has happened to the boy between the ten years span between his Quirk awakening to now

first he has become a somewhat celebrity around the world being constantly forced to travel through multiple countries and heal those in dire need thanks to his amazing quirk and complete inabilty to say no to those in need.but getting famous is not all flowers and rainbow to anyone especially to one Chiba Hinata

thanks to his stunt as a child to heal the number one pro hero called All-Might he ended up accelerating his body natural addaptation to his quirk to a new level so instead of looking like a somewhat Girlish boy as he should be ,he looks like a straight up Model, thankfully the changes didn't reach actual genderbending level as they seem to have stopped after he reached the age of ten

and adding all of that together,Hinata ended up world wide know as not only a girl but as one of the preetiest girls of the era and while that has caused some problems in the form of fan outburts and general stalking the boy wasn't bothered much by the ideia of being thought of as a preety chick

until several months ago that is

_several months ago_

_Chiba's residency *breakfest*_

breakfest an action that while most consider it mundane it holds quite a meaning to people.it is a special time where all residents in the house get together and eat energy focused diets and a time where people who are most of the time working are around to talk and share a small but almsot obligatory moment of happiness

"What do you mean that the bay has just been attacked by a giant insect monster?!"

muffled phone noises*

that is especially true for one Chiba hinata and his _almost _step-father who doesn't seem to share the sentiment with him

_glares*_

"it's a quirk mutant animal from a misterious source that has already downed several pro-heroes sent it's way!?"

_*__glares__*_

"it's keeping itself on the populated area of the city and causing mutlipe vicitms with i's attacks,i'll be own my way!?"

_GLARES*_

"**while i really appreciate the breakfest your mom cooked for us Hinata it seems duty needs me**"

**_GLARES_***

"**Ah,Ahem**

**actually thinking better about this ****remenber that new skill you been meaning to try for some while?i think it would suit this job preety well Young Hinata"**

an obvious lie

"Yeah,finally gonna do some hero work around here"

quickly running to his room and getting his hero costume an simple white spandex with light purple armored parts on the hands,feet,elbow,knee,shoulder and crotch area with a colorfull seven pointed star at the chest

that is the costume and symbol most associated with the number one hero In training miracle the heroine of miracles:a name not only know around the world but also living proof that children shouldn't be allowed to choose their hero name's That early

while most people would think that letting a child do heroes work Hinata's unique quirk needed one so that he could go around the healing those in need with the probability that if allowed by All-might he can actually do phisical job

time skip

after putting his hero uniform on Hinata and All-Miight departated to their job against the villain but before they could properly depart there was something that needed to be done

{**Oh Ho,it seems young Master is finally starting to take some action huh**}

{**Good i was starting to get bored here****.**}

{Uuuuuugggghh}

{**just tough it up already,it's nor like you deal with that everyday)**

{**mordred,don't talk like that with master**}

{**oi,you have a problem with that father?**}

{**it seem someone needs to reach you some manners**}

{UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH}

{**please just ****ca****lm down all of you, gonna get Goshujin-sama a headache with all thst screaming**}

{**AAAAAGH UGH AAAAAAGH **}

{**WHO ARE ****YOU CALLING A HAG YOU SHITTY PIECE OF** **METAL ****?**}

{**A****_UGH_**}

{UUUUGGGGHHHH}

{**Oh My Oh My *hic*everyone is preety rouwdy today huh*hic*this is getting my blood boiling just looking at it**}

{**silence insect,don't go staining my son's mind with your presence**}

{***hic* your still doing that? *hic* i am preety sure you met master mom have you not?*hic***}

{**is it really that hard for people to get along here?**}

{**oioioi,I don't think onii-san is liking all the noises in his head? not at all**}

{**plea****se calm down everyone ****Master won't be able to concantrate like this**}

{**like you have any say in this yo****u brute saint**}

{**What did you just say you called me ?you useless ****Goddess**}

{EVERYONE CALM DOWN!}

silence*

silence*

silence*

{Finally some peace}

{now i am going to need someone fast so that i can reach the shore in time,Gorgon-san your up}

{**Don't act like you can boss around Boy, just because i am stuck here doesn't mean i am gonna obey your orders!**}

{oh..oh..oh well i am sorry gorgon-san didn't though you would take offense to that,was just saying what first to my head, hey Raikou-san you wouldn't mind helping me on her stead?}

{**Oi,What is this Boy? never said no to the request did i?say what i am feeling merciful today,i shall let you play ariond with my powers today but only today so don't let it become a habit**}

{wait seriously?that's awesome Gorgon-san!thanks a bunch}

{**Wha..i mea..yo..whatever,let's just do it already**}

{Yup Yup}

**_INSTALL GORGON_**

and suddenly right before All-Might's eyes Hinata started glowing,changing transforming.

by the end there was a giant of a woman standing slightly taller than all-might himself wearing a black bikini armor with golden details that barely functioned to hide Hinata's new curves but that isn't all the changes to the boy golden and black scales covered hinata's arms,legs and the neck area coupled with a black blindfold with red details in the form of a eye and the most important part the hair

a mane of dark blue hair covered the boys head to toe separated in big long locks all of them ending in black detailed with red lines in the form of eyes and mouth,moving around as if they had a will of it's own and in a way they had

that is one of the various abilities granted by Hinata's amazing quirk

Originally it was called thth _Throne of Heroes _aftersome time it ended up witht the official name _The Throne of Heroine's_

It's ability is to allow Hinata to draw from the power of legends and stories and to utilize the power of spirits of famous figures from history at the cost of having the same spirits start to live inside the young boy's head.

also another weird thing about it is the fact that only female heroes are draw to him while that is cause of this is unknow even to them but there's no doubt that there is a connection between this factor and his overly feminine appearence.

and this isn't all of it's power, as any good quirk there are two form for Hinata's to use a heroes ability include and install

Include is the abilty to summon the legend in the form of a manifestation which while it granted only one of the hero's many abilties they are definetly less expensive than they're Install counter part

Install is the abilty to become the legend inself granting a quite a large array of the heroes abilities while he isn't really close to the level of a Heroic Spirit he is still preety strong and most Importantly has **_The noble phantasm_** .

though Hinata hasn't really achieved maturity to properly draw from the legends enough to make the noble phantasm the amazing build install gives him coupled with ingrained skills from the spirit are more than enough to boost him and the hero he choosed now is quite the boost

Medusa also know as the monster Gorgon one of the three earth dieties created by humanities wish but cursed by the Greek godess Athena envy they ended up stuck in the mythical Shapeless Island.

After months on end of that punsihment the youngest sister Medusa snapped and devoured the other two becoming the horrible monster know as Gorgon.

after that there were many wannabe heroes that tried to end the monster existence though it's divine and beastly nature was too much for any mortal to overcome.

Until the demigod Perseus was tasked to slay it and helped by the treasures from multiple gods he was finally able to slay it with the help of a mirror causing her to be slain by her most usefull abilty **_THE MYSTIC EYES OF PETRIFICATION_**

though in the form of Hinata's power a lot of that terryfing beast capacity is lost and while in Include he is obly able to use her petrfiication ability that becomes a mere srun in install but that isn't why he choose her the sheer phisical buff he gets is more than enough to help him reach the local Bay

even though it pales in complexity to a Pro hero that has a buff quirk like all-might

**"And so we reach it"**

"*huff*puff*Finally,It's so hard to keep up with you for so long"

and in flash of yellow light Hinata is back to his normal form

Crick*Crack*POP*"Damn, i really need to get used to Gorgon's install"

**"Ah,Ahem.**

**having some b****ack problems?"**

while Toshinori yagi or othrwise know as All-Might is no pervert and honestly running around with boob that would make watermelon's feel envy in bikini armour is making it pratically impossible to anyone to not noticing it Hinata can't let the oppurtinity slide

"Pervert**"**

**"No..Just...I am sorry"**

"hi hi"

and after a quick walk around the beach city lo and behold there it was standing the size of entire building a Giant Mantis Like creature destroying a small segment of the city

"**This is bad!**"

"ow?how so All-might-sensei"

**"i am not sure i can properly deafeat him with no casualities Miracle Shonen"**

oh that is bad,like really bad

to situate how bad

after Hinata's help All-might and lot of other pro-heroes have been brought back to their prime which caused the crime rate to reach even lower number

and while All-Might isn't perfect even at his prime there is one thing that he gets preety close to the minimization of casuality,a part due to his immense strenght so he makes the extra step to not accidantally blow every passerby or victim to pudge but normally in cases like this just uppercutting the Villain is enough to solve it

though it seems that the monster giant size and hard shell doesn't allow to properly be Uppercutted

"hmm i have an ideia?!"

**"free to tell your quirk is mire versed for this than mine for something like this"**

"alright so just sit and see

{**Oh ****Finally ****gonna use one of them huh?master**}

{**Damn,was kinda of hoping to be the first **}

{**as if darling would try hard enough to get your****s,Thief**}

{**but he didn't try yours too ****Fox nee-san**}

{**Now,Now let'a stop this before we actually endanger people,say Master-kun are you really sure we are ready to do _it_**}

{yup yup,been spending a lot of time studying your legend getting the feel for your install,even the feeling of summoning you so i am sure it's time Martha onee-san}

{**that it definetly is Master-kun**,**i can feel it t****his power, this feeling i think it may even be enough to beat a useless God With this amount of power**}

{**who you calling useless,you brut**...

**_INSTALL SAINT MARTHA_**

and Ishtar was ignored as usual

in the usual flash of light The good old form of The Saint Martha install appeared holding _The staff he gave me_ as usual

after that Hinata did some flexinf here and there to check if everything was still fine and after a small time re checking his mana he decided to adress the monster

"so,big scary guy messing the place around,having your fun why don't you try against someone your size?"

**_"it's A miracle!"_**

**_"O', Tragic Dragon Who Knew Naught of Love_****"**

**_"TARASQUE"_**

and from the deeps of the seaside shore a primal energy came in the form of tumbles and waves until it finally emerged

a turtle like dragon with a majestic silver mane

"This is Tarasque a mythical beast Made of two Origins

**_Loveless_** and

_**Surpassion of all Metals**!!"_

and just after Hinata finsihed his speak Tarasque started to glow a silver light growing ,hardening updating it's power after all it's been quite some time since it was last called forth and metal has been expanded upon not only in it's uses but in it existence

already standing taller than the Insect the new Tarasque Bite the monster and with a Mighty yank throwed him into the water

"is this enough For now All-might sensei?"

**"Oh if it is enough,IT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH HINATA SHONEN"**

and with that Scream All-Might dissapeared from the location and in a second was infront of the Bug with a Drawn fist

**_"TEXAS SMAAAAAAASH"_**

the monster was blown back to a giant ock close to the region leaving quite a dent in it's place

Time skip

it's been some time since the latest battle and Hinata's currently checking his Dwidder for some info on the newest topic which seems to be him or more specifacally the just discovered duo of the Heroine Miracle and Tarasque

well after the defeat of Bugman hinata and Tarasque decided to do some help to the vicitims of the accident which promoted several videos of Miracle and it's dragon,helping Families,playing with children,and overrall helping around in a phenomenon quickly nicknamed _The beauty and the beast _

it quickstarted quite a number of Fanart ,fan songs, fan comics and the overall Fan material that is made when something gets really popular especially...

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

a lot of porn of Hinata in Martha's install together with tarasque

"IT'S BEEN LESS THAN A DAY,HOW?"

{**Ua****Hahhahahahaha look t this shit that's insane i never even saw a ****tool ****like ****that**}

{**while i pride myself as a Goddes of love even i need to admit those are some quite new positions even for me **}

{**hoh and i thought pirates we're a rowdy bunch it seems the modern folks surpassed us long time ****ago**}

{**now now children go back to your rooms and play there alright**}

{**but**** i am not a child**}

{**please just go with martha-san she should have already finished praying in her ****room**}

{**You know,what fine i don't even wanna look at it at this point**}

and that day what was once fine for A young chiba Hinata and a new feeling of hatred over his confusing gender changes mid-transformation and for the internet a new fresh batch of Idols just came in the form of miracle and all it's transformations

**_Chapter end_**

**so how was it? better than last chapter cause i am preet damn proud of it.**

**my main goal this chapter was to establish the status quo and the servants and i think i did a good job with it**

**also here's the servant list**

saber mordred

saber musashi

archer ishtar

lancer minamoto no raikou(no swinsuit)

lancer artoria

rider francis drake

assassin shuten dounjin

caster ilyasviel von einzbern

caster tamano no mae

berserker frankenstein

ruler martha(no swinsuit)

avenger Gorgon

**thank you all for the reviews and hope you guys liked this chapter, ****goodbye and wish you all the best**


	3. Hero Profile:Chiba hinata

Sorry for the lost a bit of the inspiration for the next chapter so i ended up with this to make it a reference point for what Hinata can do and she can't

here are the comment answers

AllHailtheSith:well she is the only denale zerker that doesn't actually talk so she was the choice for the berzerker

iKoma:Thanks

thundercharger123:again thanks

now let's go

Hero profile:Miracle

Real name:Chiba Hinata

appearence:a absurdly feminine looking boy with shoulder lenght dark blue silky hair with very captivating purple eyes,his face isn't that bad looking either sporting a rather cute one with a rather normal size

personality:a Happy go lucky boy with a rather bad case of air headness

background:the amazingly gifted child whi changed the world with his healing quirk and that's not even all he does,currently working as the assistant of the heroine recovery girl,his Care free bubbly personality coupled with his feminine looks ended up with him being worldly know as a girl and popular one at that

quirk: the throne of heroes,it's ability is to allow hinata to be connected to 12 heroic spirits from a time before quirks ,he is able to do that with two skills Include and Install

the spirits all communicate and live inside Hinata's head taking a huge toll on his mental state and because all his Spirits are woman his body has changed to fit them

drawback:

he became quite the air headed since ge leaves all the heavy thinking and strategy to the spirits(probably because he needs to concentrate on them rather than on the outside world)

also a huge part of Hinata's entire weakness is that every skill be it install or include has a weakness of it's own

Include: allows Hinata to gain one skill related to one of his 12 spirits they're not extremely strong but they're lack of cost helps

drawback:

hinata doesn't have a full understanding of the include's skills and They're not super strong so he has too rely on include switching to get to the level of other people

Install:allows Hinata to become a mix of himself and the Spirit gaining a rather hefty amount of skills and coupled with the experience and the mighty noble phantasm,thought it doesn't last long

drawbacks

the Heroic spirits are in a weaker state than they should be and while that's normal for a install summoning the state of legend at the era of super heroes brought them down some notches

he needs a connection with the heroic spirits,a understanding of it's legend ,what it feels and what made it a hero in the first place breaking that connection can break install

Noble phantasm: a extremely costing ability that is completely out of hinata's reach while he know they're all extremly strong based on the one he is able to use he isn't fully aware of what all of them are

Servant list includes

saber mordred

saber musashi

archer ishtar

lancer minamoto no raikou(no swinsuit)

lancer artoria

rider francis drake

assassin shuten dounjin

caster ilyasviel von einzbern

caster tamano no mae

berserker frankenstein

ruler martha(no swinsuit)

avenger Gorgon

**finish**

**well i know this isn't a full fledged chapter but i needed to have this up for me to follow on later chapters,also i ended up Update chapter 1 and 2 too have better grammar and changed the servants list since Nero,Brynhildr and Jack the ripper where extremely limited so i cut them out**

**look forward to the next chapter **


End file.
